


Remembering Sunday

by shy_shy_shy



Series: Stray Kids Shorts [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (I'm sorry Seungmin and Felix), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Binsung have a cat, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Pet Names, Random & Short, named Gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_shy_shy/pseuds/shy_shy_shy
Summary: A look into a Sunday evening with Binsung Boyfriends (and their cat, Gyu).





	Remembering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst the title is from 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low, it really has nothing to do with anything. I wrote this in half an hour and whilst typing it up into the box on AO3 (It was originally on my phone notes), I was nodding off and would open my eyes to random words typed in that had no relevance whatsoever, so if you see one that I've missed, ignore it and I'll probably find it later. Another thing, my eyesight is shockingly bad and I can't see the difference between a comma and full stop, even with my glasses on.
> 
> Also, Gyu the cat is a grey Munchkin cat because MUNCHkin and MUNCHlax, and he's grey because I had a grey cat that went missing like a year ago who was honestly my best friend, and I miss him loads :(.

"Changbin-Hyung, I'm home!"

Jisung shuffled into the entryway of the small apartment, hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes. Jisung could hear the TV from the living room, but couldn't hear any sign of Changbin at all.

"Hyung?" He padded into the living room. A random drama was playing quietly on the TV, but no one was watching it. A fond smile lit up Jisung's face; Changbin was lay under a blanket, fast asleep. Gyu the cat was resting on Changbin's tummy, licking his paws lazily, completely oblivious to the sleeping male below him.

Jisung crouched down next to the couch, in front of Changbin's head. He brushed some hairs back away from Changbin's forehead. Gyu yawned and stretched, sauntering up Changbin's chest and headbutting Jisung's hand. The tinkling of the cat's bell roused Changbin; the older's eyelashes fluttering before his eyes opened.

"Hey, baby," Jisung whispered, pressing a kiss to Changbin's forehead. Changbin groaned and stretched, smiling sleepily at Jisung afterwards.

"Hey, love." Changbin's voice was rough and groggy with sleep, "did you have fun with Jeongin and Hyunjin?"

Jisung combed Changbin's hair back into place, "yeah, it was great. I've already eaten, though. Did you want to get takeaway or something?"

Changbin shook his head, "I went out with Chan to some Japanese restaurant. He wants to take Minho and Woojin, but he wanted to test the food first."

Jisung snorted, "typical Chan." He stood up, pushing Changbin's legs off the other side of the couch. He settled next to Changbin, ignoring his boyfriend's grumbles. "What're you watching?"

Changbin shrugged and sat up, "I was watching an animal documentary before I fell asleep." Gyu curled up onto Jisung's lap, purring when Jisung began to pet his head.

It was quiet for a short while, just Gyu's purring and the TV was heard. Then, Jisung felt Changbin move closer to him, resting his head on Jisung's shoulder. Automatically, Jisung curled an arm around Changbin's waist, Changbin snuggled down closer, linking their fingers together. 

Jisung kissed the top of Changbin's head and rested his own on top. He sighed in content.


End file.
